


【翻译】捕猎者与猎物 （Predator and Prey） by Shadow_Chaser

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I am a sadist towards favorite characters Ben gets hurt, Ben is utterly oblivious to Washington's father-like concern for him, Caleb is a good bro, Charles Lee is more like AC3 than TURN but still a smug snake, Don't worry he gets better-ish, Gen, Mashing three sources together - AC3 - TURN - History, Post-Episode s02e05 Sealed Fate, Pre-Episode s02e06 Houses Divided, References s02e10 Gunpowder Treason and Plot but does not "Joss" it, Sequence 8 Mission 3 with a few tweaks, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 康纳被圣殿骑士俘虏了，本急着想办法警告华盛顿留意暗杀的威胁。但他的计划偏离了轨道，因为查尔斯·李邀请华盛顿去观摩被捕“刺客”的死刑。本篇是本杰明视角下的《刺客信条III》序列8记忆片段3。
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge & George Washington, Caleb Brewster & Benjamin Tallmadge
Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579159





	【翻译】捕猎者与猎物 （Predator and Prey） by Shadow_Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predator and Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843580) by [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser). 



> · 致 Legume_Shadow.  
> 在AC3里，布莱德维尔监狱位于纽约市内。但为了混合同人的情节需要，我把布莱德维尔监狱设定在约克城外围，位于哈德逊河新泽西一侧的河岸上。
> 
> 英文原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843580

本上一次惊惶失措时，怀里正抱着垂死的贝西•安德森，她的血汩汩流淌在耶鲁大学一个小会议室的木地板上。她是裁缝的妻子，对那些在学校藏身和聚会的刺客们来说，她是个母亲般的人。本当时几近发狂，他试图给贝西的伤口止血，双手因而染满黏腻的鲜红。他记得贝西叫他藏起来，别管她，别提起一个字，把大家的尸体留给当局，因为只有这样才能保他安全。他甚至还没成为刺客们的一员，却已经开始受到她的保护，这让本感到既痛苦又恐慌。

他在自己的帐篷发现萨基特尸体时却没有恐慌。那不是恐慌，而是绝望。他辜负了自己的导师，空受了所有的训练、所有的教导，却仍旧惨烈地失败了—-—他没能及时抓到暗杀者，让那人逃脱了。

但现在，本已处于恐慌的边缘。他看到总司令熟悉的身影，看到他的仆人比利•李，看到夹杂了几个龙骑兵的一小队保镖，凯莱布•布鲁斯特就在其中。但真正让本的脑海警铃大作的是微笑着的查尔斯•李。李正骑着马跟在将军的身旁，笑容满面地打着手势，说着些什么吸引了华盛顿的注意力。本在鞍上正了正身子，勒住马，等待着一行人靠近。

凯莱布也在扫视人群找他。两人目光相碰，本使了个眼色，无声地问“ _华盛顿到底在这里干嘛？！_ ”凯莱布苦着脸耸了耸肩。他送去的消息只让凯莱布一个人来，并没有预料到华盛顿会携一众随行出现，偏偏还带上了李。看来信息送达的时候还有其他事情发生了，凯莱布只能随这群人一起过来。他原本指望能得到凯莱布的支援，上演一次越狱行动营救康纳；他还遣了最快的信使把自己的秘密行动通知了阿基里斯和普特南将军。但华盛顿出现在康纳的行刑现场，这对本和他的计划都不是个好消息。

他内心也为没法给亚伯同样的帮助而自责。本现在无法营救好友，原因不过是布莱德维尔和糖山监狱的位置。布莱德维尔就坐落在约克城外，在哈德逊河泽西一侧的河岸。那里容易得手，华盛顿要有什么不测，他也容易去增援提供保护。糖山却深藏在约克城中心。但本发誓，等康纳成功越狱，他就会请求刺客帮助救亚伯出来。

但现在本得想办法搞定眼前这个问题：他的将军就在此处，而查尔斯·李偏偏就跟在他身旁。李还带上了他新提拔的布拉德福德中校，这人的得意洋洋的嘴脸让本眉头大皱。他撇了撇嘴，踢了踢马肚，策马小跑到一行人面前，匆忙地给华盛顿敬了个生硬的的军礼。

“将军，”他问候了一句，便因心中顾虑马上闭了嘴。毕竟还不知道李之前在华盛顿的耳边吹了什么风，说了些什么秘密或者谎言。

他的将军只点了一下头，一言不发，但本能感受到他的目光落在自己身上时的重量——其中有推测，有质疑，但最主要的恐怕是在琢磨自己在这里做什么。这让本进退两难。他之前只给了将军一个含糊不清的保证，说自己一定取回萨基特被刺客偷走的文件。自此之后他们就再没说过话了，本知道华盛顿有一堆问题要问他。

“塔尔梅奇少校，真没想到在这里看到你，”李大声问候。本勉强维持着脸上友善的表情。

几个月之前在军营的时候，他试图给李设套，揭露他是个叛徒。但那失败了。此事让华盛顿大为光火，彼时他已对李起疑，本强行揭穿李的计划却过于有勇有谋。后来他才知道，华盛顿无法在证实自己对李怀疑的同时保住军队的忠诚。这事仍让本感到刺痛，特别是李的手下布拉德福德还因为近期战役中的行动得到了称赞和提拔。

“长官，”他跟李打招呼，“我收到一个要传达给斯科特将军的报告，说有一个针对我们将军的阴谋，请他采取行动。我回来的路上收到了您抵达的消息。容我一问，为何您跟英军的战线这么接近？如果我接到的侦察兵报告是真的，那——”

“那你的报告有点晚了， _少校_ ，”李说。本能听出他说到自己军阶时的讥讽，“ _我的_ 情报人员已经捉住了要潜入福奇谷营地开杀戒的刺客。”他指了指一路延伸向布莱德维尔监狱的屋脊，“实际上，我们正在去观看处刑的路上。”

“我经过那边，注意到准备工作快要完成了。我不认为这事需要劳动您这个军阶——”本意识到自己嘴巴跑得比脑子快了，强行清了清喉咙。华盛顿和李都略有些惊讶地看着他，“我的意思是，两位阁下，公开处决总是有越狱的风险——”

李哈哈大笑：“你不会以为我们的人这么没用吧？如果这个刺客真的越狱，群众没当场把他杀了，也会很乐意去捉住他。说到底，他就是个混血红番嘛。”

本努力维持着表面上的漠然，暗自盼望自己的惊讶没有形于面上。李知道康纳是 _什么人_ ？听他这粗俗的描述，多半还跟康纳面对面过。本对这片土地的原住民，对他们看起来野蛮而陌生的行事方式抱有偏见，但无可否认的是，他们一旦认定了敌人，就能干净利落地杀死对方。他父亲曾讲过那些加入兄弟会的原住民的故事，本还记得肯瑟苟沃斯（Kesegowaase）和他部落的同胞，记得他们的凶猛以及对信条的献身。

然而一年多前，本带兵匆匆逃过罗伯特·罗杰斯埋伏时所见的一切改变了他的看法。在御林军中间有原住民服役，光这一点就足够让他对整个族群产生偏见。原住民既不效忠爱国者，也不效忠托利党人，他们是未知数，是他不愿忽视的威胁。本对康纳的态度也大抵如此，考虑到他是个混血儿。但康纳服务于刺客兄弟会，也帮助爱国者赢得过数次胜利，这些事实也是本考虑的因素。他亏欠的人情足以驱动他去想办法把康纳从绞刑架上救下来。

还有一个问题就是针对华盛顿的阴谋。还好托马斯·希基，那个本指引给康纳的人已经被抓住了。但他在布莱德维尔监狱墙外侦察时听说了一个令人不安的流言，说希基是跟一群大权在握的人混的。这群人秘密服务于大不列颠，或者说，至少他们的目的与英国利益一致。他们是否施压要求释放希基，本不得而知，但他对英国背后的的这股神秘力量有不好的预感。这股力量的名字他心里已有想法，但在能确凿查明以前，他不愿过早下结论而触了霉头。

而且本也不想让他的总司令接近这种神秘势力。至少在他跟康纳确认自己的怀疑之前不要。

事实上，刺客被捕这事足以让本对他的能力产生质疑，尽管在约克城外围时，本亲眼看着他轻松融入人群，从自己眼前消失，一路追逐着给希基跑腿的造假者而去。不过，李描述康纳的方式仍使他感到担心。他点了点头：“请见谅，李将军。我不知道刺客是谁，只知道他被抓住，要被处刑。

他眼角的余光瞟到凯莱布在强忍着笑，但同时，凯莱布也略带好奇地看着他。他的友人才刚被召回，对本的任务 _一无所知_ ，但凯莱布足够聪明，能听出他话里有话。然而，李却马上精明地眯起了眼，仿佛本窥探到了一个不该知道的秘密。

本立刻对这个表情起了戒心。李知道了什么他不该知道的秘密吗？如果是，这个秘密和康纳的死刑，甚至跟托马斯·希基又有什么关联？但李的表情很快又变了，开始催自己的马继续往前走：“也许我该确保你的侦察兵有在做正事，而不是四处游荡数数军队的人头？

李的话又一次让本吃惊了。将军的随行队伍骑着马从他身边经过，他催马追上队尾。一位士兵让到一边，让他可以跟凯莱布并骑，跟在华盛顿和李身后。人人都知道本是情报主管，继承了斯科特将军的职位，负责汇集所有的军队侦察兵报告。他和库尔珀先生以及其他间谍打交道的副业被深埋在这些侦察兵报告之下——所以李到底在意指什么？这个男人是怀疑他手下有间谍，还是只想激怒他？本在心中琢磨了一下几种可能性，认定李只是想激怒自己——比起他和库尔珀先生的副业，李看起来一门心思全在康纳身上。

本并不喜欢以这样的方式利用人，但他心里知道，自己会把亚伯、安娜和任何跟“库尔珀先生”的业务有关的人放在比康纳更优先的位置。如果这意味着可能要把康纳喂到李的嘴边，他也会选择背负这个罪孽。但至少目前，他会尽自己所能终止康纳的死刑，并制止对华盛顿生命的威胁。

“怎么回事本？”凯莱布低声问他。他们骑着马，迈着悠闲的步伐向着布莱德维尔外的刑场前进。从他跟凯莱布碰头，到现在加入华盛顿的队伍的这段时间里，刑场已经聚集起喧嚣的人群，人们都有点焦躁不安。

“我迟些再解释，”本凑过去在凯莱布耳边说，“但他们要处死的人是无辜的。”

“我就猜是这样，”凯莱布小声回答，“但我们该做的不是，你知道的……吗？”他扭了扭肩膀朝哈德逊河指了指；他们能清晰地看到河对岸的建筑、城防，还有造就约克城的大火留下的废墟。

本摇了摇头。他只要回答凯莱布的问题就会泄露一切。“那你呢？”他改而问道。

“我收到消息要我来这，然后一转眼，李就突然闯进来，说他的人逮到要杀华盛顿的刺客，”他的朋友朝华盛顿的方向点了点头，“给他递了个文件，上面大概是阴谋的细节，或者至少是些有目击者见证的供词吧。可之后李一副马上要走的样子，说他要确保刺客被处死，这时华盛顿忽然拿起另一份文件说他会一起去。”

本吃了一惊，眨了眨眼，快速地瞟了他将军的后背一眼。凯莱布点了点头。

“我也一样，小本，”他说，“当然李也吃了一惊，如果这能让你觉得好受点。”

“大概吧，”本并没有觉得火气有所平息，尽管华盛顿坚持观看处刑出乎了李的意料。

实际上，这只让他更担心华盛顿的安危。不过，本也好奇华盛顿在想什么。他知道自己从亚伯、安娜和阿比盖尔处获得的情报都是最高机密；这是他升任情报主管时就定好的规矩，但他也逐渐明白了，华盛顿自己在有必要袒露之前也会守着大量的秘密。他怀疑李是叛徒这件事就是其一。本一边在马鞍上活动了一下身子，一边在心里暗暗叹气。看来他只能相信华盛顿，然后尽自己所能凭有限的信息来保护他。

现在唯一的问题就是在华盛顿眼皮底下救走康纳，还要避免李或者布拉德福德指控他为叛徒。如果只有凯莱布在这里，那本不觉得有什么问题。如果只有李在这里，那他更没问题了。但现在华盛顿在这里，问题就大了。他不想陷将军于不利境地，遭遇像他对李起疑或者萨基特的死时那样的局面。但他也不能直接跟华盛顿说康纳是无辜的，因为本感觉总司令还在生他的气。已经有流言说他情报主管的位子要被撤掉，但本还在犹豫要不要为流言跟华盛顿对质，而华盛顿也没因为流言召见他。他们走到路的一旁下马，远离人群，本暂时抛开了思绪。比利·李接过所有的缰绳，稳稳地牵着他们的马。

一行人开始步行时，李做了个手势，对华盛顿说，“我打算往这边去观看处刑，阁下。”

他领着众人绕过两座建筑和一道后巷，走到一处像是拍卖平台一样的地方。平台装饰着帷幔，看上去是要用作其他活动的。从这个制高点上，本能清楚看到备好绞索的绞架，上面有一个神父，还有几个士兵架好了刺刀警惕地看着周围的人群。

绞架往后再过几个街区就是布莱德维尔监狱的大门和高墙。他们准备在环绕着监狱的城镇中心绞死康纳，在这片显然正举办着仲秋节庆典的地方。从眼前的景象看来，本猜测人群等正午的处刑结束，就会马上再投入节庆活动之中。看见人们对有人要死一事如此漠不关心着实有些令人不安；但这还不是让本感到担心的事——让他不安的是人群发自肺腑的反应。他们陷入了狂热，可以说到了几乎口吐白沫的程度——如果这个形容合适用在人身上的话。人们都在喊着各种充满仇恨的话语，叫嚣着要那个蛮子去死。他从没见过人们对即将到来处刑表露出此等憎恶之情，而康纳甚至还没见影。他们来这里的路上，人们到底听说了什么才会如此激动？难怪士兵看起来这样紧张——这是要发生暴动了。

本偷偷瞄了李一眼，但没看出什么来。然而，他摆脱不了李计划了这一切的感觉。他和凯莱布跟着华盛顿、李和布拉德福德的后面，保镖小队跟着他们。他能看到自己的部下混杂在保镖中间，好奇地看着他。这些人对他十分忠诚，但现在他也无法给他们答案。

人群没有留意一行人的到来，他们的注意力全都集中在绞刑架上。本注意到华盛顿并不想转移人们的注意力，这让他松了口气。见将军受到保镖的严密保护，本开口想要推说去“侦查”四周。但李先侧过头凑过去华盛顿那边。

“阁下，您离开之前，我希望能确保那个囚犯没机会逃跑，”他指了指远处监狱边缘那辆马拉的大篷车。本知道康纳很快就要被带出来了。

“如您所愿。”华盛顿嘟哝道。李一抖斗篷就走了，几个部下跟在他身后。

本恼火地咬了咬牙——他错过了从华盛顿眼皮下溜走的机会，反而让李脱了身去为所欲为。这样他就没有机会在转运途中营救康纳了，只能走到人群中间——本定了定神，另一个计划在他脑海里成型了。计划非常冒险，但只要他巧妙地把自己部下安插到几个关键位置，免得自己射中——

“长官，”他转过头对华盛顿说，而华盛顿也正淡淡地看着他，“我认为最好安排几个我们的人到人群中间，以防暴动。”

“很好，你就把他们安排到合适的地方，少校，”华盛顿回答。本一本正经地笑了笑，无言地示意手下的龙骑兵和几个华盛顿的私人保镖跟过来。凯莱布跟在他身边，本指示几个人在华盛顿身边形成一个包围圈，然后带着其他人挤进人群里再散开，而凯莱布则紧跟在他身边。

“所以，计划是什么？”凯莱布在嘈杂人群的掩护下低声问。

“我要借用你的外套和帽子——”

“等等，什么？”凯莱布瞪着他，马上就猜到了他打算，然后摇头。“想都别想，高个子。你想趁乱把那个刺客救走，那是肯定要吃我们的人枪子的。老天，他们有些人已经准备好开枪了，你绝对会挨枪子的。你这是想干——呜！”

本闻声转过头，正准备对撞到凯莱布的人说点什么，却马上愣住了。

“抱歉，好先生们，”阿基里斯沙哑的嗓音在人群中几不可闻，但本马上就明白了。他在老刺客的眼里看到确认的神色一闪而过，于是点了点头，目送他一瘸一拐得走开，转瞬间融入了人群里。

“本？”

“那就算了，“他朝困惑的凯莱布摇摇头，”我们得回去华盛顿身边，确保他安全无虞。“

刺客们来了，他们会解救康纳。本感到欣慰，他只需担心华盛顿的安危了。刺客们收到了他的信息了，虽然他草草扫视一眼人群后并没有看到普特南将军。要么普特南有更要紧的事，要么就是那男人不知什么时候在战争中阵亡了。

“你没事吧本？“凯莱布一边跟着他挤过人群往回走，一边问道，”你先是一句解释都没有就把我从诱饵任务召回，然后让我来这里，又是什么都不解释——“

“我会告诉你的，等——“

“这跟亚——呃，库尔珀的情报有关吗？“凯莱布皱着眉头问。

“不，“本回答，”是我自己私下关注的事。只是事情恰好发展成这样——“

“那边是个图谋刺杀我们好乔治的刺客，而你打算闯入布莱德维尔监狱营救他……为什么？那个刺客是你什么人？“

“能在库尔珀的事情上帮我们一把的人，我希望，“他低声嘀咕着，和凯莱布一起回到华盛顿身边，像个哨兵一般守在在他的总司令身边。他向华盛顿点点头，华盛顿回了礼，然后转头看向右方。本跟随他的目光，看到戴着枷锁、衣衫褴褛的康纳出现。他赤着脚，看起来挨过一顿毒打，被守卫步枪上的刺刀逼迫着，跌跌撞撞地走过鹅卵石道。本能听到康纳所过之处，人群在惊呼和嘲弄，变得越来越躁动。

本也看见华盛顿身后的李转过头，看见这一幕后露出一丝微笑。他身后还跟着个什么人，但那人很快就被人群吞没了。本不动声色地看着，康纳转了个弯，看也不看周围的人一眼，磕磕绊绊慢吞吞地走向绞架。他心里恨不得能告诉康纳，阿基里斯来了，他的刺客同袍们来帮忙了。但他不能离开自己的岗位。一切就看刺客们了。

他看见人群涌上前，有些人挤过人墙，朝康纳扔东西。就在这时，他看见阿基里斯拐杖反射出一抹熟悉的闪光。本为老人的行动暗自欣喜，而且有那么一瞬，他觉得自己在人群里看到了几个带着兜帽掩人耳目的人。其中一人皱着眉头，仿佛内心正为什么事挣扎，本觉得这人的相貌意外地眼熟。他瞟了康纳，又看了看这个人，忽然意识到，这个年长的男人有着跟康纳相似的样貌。但本没法对这个男人多加思索了，因为康纳已经走上绞架的台阶。

人群欢呼着一拥而上，本眼角的余光看到凯莱布投来忧心忡忡的目光。他知道自己的挚友在想什么——既然他知道这个男人是无辜的，为什么还不行动？但李再次吸引了他们的注意力。他跟在康纳身后走上绞刑台，脸上还带着一丝假笑。

“弟兄们，姐妹们，各位爱国者，”李作了一个隆重的开场白。本看到人群后的康纳怒瞪着李，黑色的眼睛里闪着蔑视的光芒。“几周以前，我们得知了一个邪恶、卑鄙的计划——它是如此的卑劣，哪怕只是复述都让我不适。”他手里拿着绞刑的绳结，在台上来回踱步。人群欢呼着，殷切聆听着他说的每一个字，“你们眼前的这个人密谋杀害我们敬爱的将军。”

人群听闻李的话，发出响亮的嘘声。天下起了小雨，本抿紧了嘴唇。一切都证实了他的怀疑。正如他所想的那样，李知晓这个阴谋，而且十有八九就是幕后黑手。但此刻的表演会让不知实情的人相信他的话。

“确实。是什么样的黑暗或者疯狂驱使此人，没人说得清楚。他既不为自己的行为辩护，也没有展现出任何悔恨之意。尽管我们百般恳求他分享所知的一切——”

李的甜言蜜语让本禁不住嗤之以鼻。

“——他保持着死一般的缄默。”李一把拉下康纳的兜帽，利落地把绳结套到他脖子上收紧。“如果这个男人不肯解释自己的动机——如果他不肯坦白，不肯赎罪——那我们又有什么选择呢？他企图把我们送进敌人的怀里！因此，正义要求我们把他送离这个世界。”人群的呼喊声越来越响，但也有人在低声祈祷，因为所有人都知道康纳就要死了。

“愿上帝怜悯你的灵魂。”李话音刚落，康纳脚下的机关打开了。

事情快得本几乎看不清。他事后想，大约自己所受的基础训练让他察觉到了刺客的信号。他堪堪看到刺客的手腕微微一翻，投出一把飞刀，像切热奶油一样割断了磨损的绳索。与此同时，他仿佛听见了一声鹰啸，但以为只是自己幻听。而他没有听错的是绞架前的人群爆发出一阵混乱。康纳得救了。几个人发出尖叫。恐慌充斥在空气中。

对本来说，时间一瞬间无限放慢，慢得仿佛爬行一般。他即刻的担忧是将军的安全。就在他转头呼叫凯莱布和其他人把华盛顿带离现场时，他眼角的余光捕捉到了熟悉的毛瑟枪闪光。他的脑子慢了半秒才跟上，意识到那毛瑟枪指向的正是华盛顿。不管真正的刺客是谁，他正在利用康纳德逃亡引发的混乱来完成任务。本不假思索地向他的总司令扑过去。

他知道自己的行动不得体，但这只是本能反应。他抓住华盛顿的外套和一只手臂，利用冲力把他推到一边，同时他也看到对方脸上震惊的神情——有什么东西击中了自己，本感到一瞬间的疼痛，然后随着两个人滚倒在地，疼痛也消失了。他马上就松开手站了起来，转身拔出自己的剑和手枪——

他晚了一步。

托马斯·希基已经扔掉了步枪，拔出两把手枪对准本和华盛顿。他扣动燧发机，脸上露出阴险而满足的笑意——

但突然间，鲜血从他口中喷出。希基向前扑倒，手枪从他突然软掉的双手掉落。本瞪大双眼，震惊地看着一把战斧深深地埋进希基的脊背。在他背后是浑身染满鲜血的康纳，投出战斧的手仍然直直地向前伸展着。刺客褴褛的衣衫、手臂和裤子上都是凝固的鲜血，有些还溅到他脸上。他仿佛一个狂人，居高临下地俯视着希基的尸体，他的双眼也聚焦在希基身上。但当他抬起双眼看过来时，那十足凶暴的目光让本也不由得瞠目结舌。但同时，这转瞬间的眼神交汇也让他感受彼此之间疑虑尽消，然后本马上意识到，背后有人赶上来了。

本转过身，以色列·普特南熟悉的身影让他勉强控制住自己，没刺出手中的佩剑。坏脾气的将军无视他，跑上前朝那些包围着康纳和希基的士兵挥手。

“别开枪！这男人是个 _英雄！_ ”

本看着士兵们面面相觑，慢慢放下手中的武器，然后他才把佩剑归鞘，把手枪插回枪套里。他颤抖着松了口气，看到康纳在希基身边蹲下，似乎在做什么临终仪式或者说什么话。而普特南继续安抚聚集过来的士兵。看到他控制住了现场，本转过身向华盛顿将军做了个手势。

“我们应该送您回营，长官。普特南将军似乎已经控制住局面了，但我们不知道是否还有别人计划杀害您，长官。”他礼貌地指了指后巷。比利·李正在那边照管着马匹等待他们。

有那么一刻，华盛顿看来在为什么困扰。他盯着本看了好一会，敏锐的目光似乎在盘算着什么。“好，我相信这是明智的做法。”他说。

本不知道自己的总司令正在想什么，但他容忍对方尽情审视自己。显然华盛顿突然想通了什么，他突然转身，沿着他们来时的路返回。本跟在后面。他右边的身子忽然传来一阵刺痛。他低头一看，看见自己的蓝军装颜色变得比正常深了不少。

他把外层的衣服掀开，看到底下的衣服浸透了鲜血，不由得龇了龇牙。伤口轻轻一碰就能疼得他直咧嘴，但本感觉自己没有被子弹打穿，也没有感觉到弹头埋在体内那种牵扯着的痛法。而且，这个伤也没有被罗伯特·罗杰斯射伤的肩膀疼。子弹应该只是擦过，但浸透衣物的血也让他感到担心。

“本！”凯莱布的喊声让他抬起头来。他看见自己的朋友挥着手赶过来查看，看看是什么让自己落在队伍后面。他的眼睛落在那浸透衣服的血迹上。没等本开口说不是什么大伤，凯莱布就跑了过来，眼里尽是担忧，“该死，天哪，本——”

“我没事，”本拒绝了凯莱布伸过来的手，一边放下外套。深蓝的布料遮掩了大部分的血迹。在旁人看来，这很不起眼，但他看到自己的朋友还是皱起了眉头。“说真的，没事。只是擦到——”

“是啊，还流了很多血，”凯莱布怒瞪着他，而本推开友人，急匆匆地赶去跟华盛顿和其他人会合。他的好友赶紧跟了上来。他们绕过一个街角，看到华盛顿、李、布拉德福德还有其他人已经在等着他们了。本不由得一阵懊恼。李看起来十分愤怒，这多少平息了他的怒气。如果处死康纳确实是李的主义，那他很高兴这个计划失败了，而真正的暗杀者也死了。本手上没有证据，但他决心查明希基、李还有皮特凯恩尸体上那封信之间的联系。

“十分抱歉，阁下，我在确保我们身后没有追兵，”本撒了谎，迅速上了马，强迫自己不要因为伤口的刺痛露出痛苦的神情。他能感觉到血液浸透的衣衫变得冰凉潮湿，紧贴着他的皮肤。这出血量绝对是比普通的子弹擦伤要多了，但本决心无视它。他驱策着自己的马跟上出发的华盛顿，一行人声势浩大地离开了这片区域，返回福奇谷。

* * *

他们终于在深夜抵达军营，本也结束了这段漫长、艰辛而痛苦的旅途。马蹄的每一次触地，马上的每一下颠簸，都给他右侧的身躯带来一波又一波的刺痛。连晚秋的苦寒也成了一个小小的奇迹，麻木了他对血液浸透衣服的感觉。当一行人浩浩荡荡地进入军营，本想着的只剩下自己的营帐。他只求能一觉睡到痛苦过去。

他勒停自己的马，正打算像其他人一样下马，尖锐而白热的疼痛却突然袭来，让他整个人僵住了。他习惯性地想从右侧下，但伤口的疼痛让他差点直接从鞍上摔下来。凯莱布的喊声仿佛是从一个长长的隧道另一头传来。本勉强眨了眨眼，摇摇头驱散眼前的迷雾，看到好友满脸担忧地注视着自己。

“嘿，本，来吧……我帮你下来，”凯莱布已经下了马，向他伸出手。这时本才发现，鲜血已经渗到他外层的衣服，染红了一大片右侧的裤子。他知道有些人会斥退来帮忙的人，但他亏欠凯莱布太多，绝不可能做那样的事。他小心翼翼地握住凯莱布的手，慢慢滑下马鞍。他的伤口传来针扎般的刺痛，疼得他龇牙裂齿。

“就是这样……没错，放轻松点……好了好了，”凯莱布说着，接住了终于从马上挪下来的本。本的一只手臂马上就圈住了朋友宽阔的肩膀。

他默默地接受了凯莱布的帮助，用力靠向自己的友人，尽力不让自己的右腿承重。迷糊中，他能意识到其他人正盯着他们看，但他疼得太厉害，已经懒得去在意了。凯莱布小心地搀着他朝医疗帐篷一瘸一拐走去。现在本唯一在乎的事，就是华盛顿安全了，阴谋被终止了。

如果他在此时此地转过身，他会看到自己敬爱的将军脸上流露出父亲般的关心，担忧着这个刚拯救了自己生命的男人。

* * *

三天后，华盛顿将军召见他的情报主管，告诉他，新年前他将被派往波士顿视察军队。本杰明·塔尔梅奇将这视为对自己失败的惩罚，因为他没能向将军坦白暗杀阴谋的真相，没能防止萨基特被暗杀，也没处理好亚伯拉罕·伍德哈尔作为一个假双面间谍的越轨行为。他不知道的是，华盛顿将所有这些都纳入了考量，但他也想把自己最钟爱的军官送到安全的地方，哪怕只是一小会。

~完~

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST  
> Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.  
> AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D  
> The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.  
> 你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。  
> 我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D  
> 整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。
> 
> Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST  
> Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).  
> I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).  
> Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!  
> 嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）  
> 我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。
> 
> delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST  
> Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)  
> 非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)


End file.
